Pancakes and Cherries
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: "I love the smell of hairspray in the morning... It's smells like victory.." Castle says this during 3x23: "Pretty Dead". This is just my one shot of this line. Set anytime post season 4.. PLEASE READ! Thanks :


**HEYY! It's been ages since I've posted something, so this is a really quick one shot I thought after watching a rerun on 3x23 "Pretty Dead". **

**Castle says: "I love the smell of hairspray in the morning. It smells like victory." **

**This is a fluffy future fic of that line. Set anytime end of season 4. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CASTLE! :( Sadly… Just the plot of this fic :D**

The sun shone through the windows, disrupting Kate Beckett's sleep. She looked over to the person in bed with her. He was fast asleep, his arms wound tightly against her. Glancing at her bedside clock, she decided to get up. Carefully extracting herself from her partner's arms, she walked over to the en-suite and started the shower.

By the time she got out, it was nearly 7:30am, and she went down to make some pancakes. Everyone in the house was dead to the world. Taking out ingredients, she set about making a delicious breakfast for everyone. The smell of pancakes wafted throughout the house, and the sound of the pitter-patter of footsteps alerted the presence of her eldest and youngest child. Alexis and Emily Castle stood at the doorway to the kitchen, a wide smile on both their faces.

"MOMMY! You're home!" Emily delightfully yelled.  
>"Shush Em, Dad's still asleep," Alexis chided her sibling.<br>Emily mouth formed a wide 'O'. "Sorry! Hi Mommy!"

"Hi sweetie-pie. Sorry, Mommy got home late yesterday, doing paperwork."  
>Emily pouted, her big green eyes forming a puppy-dog look. "Did you catch a bad guy? Or did Daddy do something silly again?"<p>

Kate and Alexis laughed, the melodious sound ringing through the house. Suddenly, two figures appeared at the door. Kate and Rick's twin sons, Ryan Javi and Roy Alexander Castle, named after Kevin Ryan, Javier Esposito, Roy Montgomery and their own father. They absolutely adored their dad and stood up for him at every chance.

"No way Emily," The older of the two, Ryan said.  
>"Yeah, Dad came home yesterday early remember?" Roy finished.<br>Emily, replied, "So? Mommy probably sent him home after he annoyed her. Right Lexi?" She turned to Alexis.  
>"Probably Em, Dad was always doing that back before any of you were born."<br>"Told you guys!" Emily shot back at her twin brothers.

Kate watched the exchanged, amused. They three of them, although very close, were as different as can be. Emily was like a mini-Kate/Alexis combined, determined, stubborn, but very intelligent. The twins were mini-Ricks, both blue-eyed, very mischievous and loved coming up with stories to tell their friends. Rick often said they were going to be the next best-selling mystery novelist. Yet all three are quite similar. They were dramatic, and charming yet cheeky, and could charm their way out of a punishment. The three combined could cause a real racket sometimes with their so-called 'ingenious' plans and tricks.

Looking back at her kids, she shushed them right away.

"Okay everyone!" She clapped her hands.  
>"Emily to answer your question, no, I wasn't filling out paperwork because of Daddy, I had to fill them out because we caught a bad guy. But-" Kate looked to the twins who were opened their mouths to say something, "-Your Daddy was annoying me a bit, so I told him to come back home early to look after you kids."<p>

"HAHA! I told you so!" Emily stuck her tongue out to her brothers.  
>Ryan and Roy rolled their eyes together in a very Beckett-like manner. In response, Emily did the same.<br>"Stop it, you three!"

They turned towards their mother, apologising with their eyes. At the same moment everyone stomachs' growled. They laughed in unison.

"Let's eat guys!" Alexis said, grabbing some plates and placing a few pieces of pancakes on each.  
>"Yummy!"<p>

"Oh by the way Alexis, thanks for looking after them last night." Kate said, smiling at her.  
>"Nahh, it's alright. Ashley wanted to have dinner with his parents last night, so I was free anyway. I was going to catch up with Paige and Samantha. Haven't seen them since we left school. Is that okay?"<br>"Yeah, go for it. I'm off today anyway, but dinner tonight? The gang's coming over."  
>"Sure! I haven't seen them in ages!"<p>

"Mommy, is Natalia and Eva coming? Uncle Javi and Aunt Lanie is bringing them right?" Emily said, around a mouthful of pancake.  
>"Don't eat with your mouth full Emily."<br>"Oh, right." She chewed for a little while and swallowed. "So, are they coming?"  
>"Yeahh Mommy, is Uncle Kev and Aunt Jenny bringing Dell? Pleaseee!" The twins pleaded with Kate.<p>

Alexis smiled. Her siblings have been calling Ryan, Esposito, Lanie and Jenny 'Aunt and Uncle', since they were able to talk. They are like their adopted relatives. Although, the Castles, Ryan's, and Esposito's were close enough and been through enough to be like a real family.

"Don't worry guys, they're all arriving tonight. Relax. Besides, I'm sure your dad won't let them come without his nieces and nephew. He hasn't seen them in a long time."  
>"What was that about me?"<p>

Rick was at the bottom of the stairs, watching his family with a big grin on his face and a loving look in his eyes.  
>"Nothing, just that it seems you love Ryan and Esposito's kids more than us."<br>"What? Never, I just haven't seen them in ages. They're like the nieces and nephews I never had. I love each and every one of you the most."

He went around the table, dropping kisses on his kids head. When he reached his wife, he knelt down beside her and took her hands into his.

"And you Kate, will always have a place in my heart. I love you forever and always. Don't forget, you're my one and done. You are extraordinary. Always." Rick leaned forward to kiss her.

"Ewwwwww!" Ryan, Roy and Emily said in unison, covering their eyes.  
>"That's gross!"<br>"Exactly, really gross!"  
>"We're eating here!"<p>

Kate and Rick laughed. Alexis grinned.

"Don't worry you three. When you grow up, you'll be doing that too."  
>"Uhhh, no way." Ryan<br>"I definitely won't." Roy  
>"That's just disgusting." Emily.<br>"Trust me guys, you'll see."

All four of them went back to their breakfast. Kate looked at her husband.

"So Rick, do you still love the smell of hairspray in the morning?"

Rick smiled and looked at her.

"Are you kidding? No way. I now love the smell of pancakes and-" He leaned in and smelled her hair, "-Cherries in the morning."

**There we go! I hope it makes sense, and hope you like it! **

**Please Read and Review guys! **

**Any mistakes or anything, just tell me. **

**Genie**


End file.
